youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
VenturianTale
Jordan Frye (born: ), Cierra Frye (born: ), Bethany Frye (born: ) and Isaac Frye (born: ), better known online as VenturianTale, are Gaming YouTubers who play a wide variety of games, including but not limited to Fallout 3, Minecraft, Gmod, Skyrim, Fallout New Vegas. The channel is directed mainly for kids and is one of only a few channels that does not contain swearing. A more detailed Wiki is here, or for a completely canonical one, here. Members Jordan Frye Jordan Frye (born ), known as Venturian, seems to be the leader of the group, most videos seem to have him in it. He even has 4 playthroughs called Skyrim Tale, one called Fallout Tale, a third known as Oblivion Tale, and a fourth currently active called ESO (Elder Scrolls Online) Tale which he does by himself (eventually adding a girl named Jessica, also known as Javott, along with him). He also does voices for 7 of the group's characters who are found in many videos, Papa Acachalla,' Princeton Quagmire, Spencer,'Jose Jose Jose Jose, Johnny Ghost, Jimmy Casket, and Lights Zeron ''' He also does voices for random characters who only show up for a single video and are often un-named, whatever they are is usually their name. Occasionally, he plays L4D2 with the group. He plays mods by himself and with the group. He also plays horror maps on Gmod. He is the oldest of the four. Cierra Frye '''Cierra Frye (born ), better known online as ImmortalKyodai, is often in videos that have something to do with Pokemon. She also does stupid things sometimes. She voices one of the team's characters, Sally, who is Papa Acachalla's "daughter". Although Venturian, voicing Papa Acachalla, says Sally is around 17 yrs. old, Sally acts like a 3 year old. Immortal also voices a bird, which resulted in the "I'm a bird" song, found in Gmod: The Squirt Gun Mod. Another character that she has voiced is Johnny Toast. This character is an ghost hunter who often helps Johnny Ghost defeat ghosts. She is the second oldest. Bethany Frye Bethany Frye (born ), known as BethanyFrye and Flying Pings, is a voice actor of 4 characters, Spooker, Mama Gertrude,'' Maddy Friend'', and Cardboard Friend, who has just recently been revealed to be a childhood friend of another split personality of Johnny Ghost / Jimmy Casket named Gregory. She also often says weird or slightly disturbing things, but it's usually funny. She is the third oldest. In 2017, she created her own YouTube channel titled "Flying Pings", a blend of the words "pigs" and "wings". Isaac Frye Isaac Frye (born ), better known online as HomelessGoomba mainly does a lot of the entertainment. He often trolls Venturian and trolls the others as well. He voices 5 characters, Maxwell Acachalla, Billy, the Acachalla's original adopted son, Sue, the Acachallas adopted son although he is legally their sister, Toilet Toucher who has the ability to teleport by touching toilets, And colon an unofficial member of P.I.E. He's is also really good at Rubik's cubes, and they have a video where he was in a competition to be the fastest person to complete a Rubik's Cube. He also will voice random characters, whatever is required for a roleplay or other situations. Most of the humor he does is solely based off of trolls, although him doing stupid stuff, or getting trolled himself, often resulting in him dying are also humorous. He is the youngest of the four. Isaac has also created three games, all which are playable on Game Jolt. The games are Five Nights at VenturianTale, Bradi Says Hi, and Five Nights at VenturianTale 2. Venturian2.png|Venturian Goomba.png|HomelessGoomba Immortal.png|ImmortalKyodai Bethany.png|BethanyFrye IRL2.jpg|All members in real life. Characters The Acachalla Family The Acachallas are a notable group of fictional characters created by the VenturianTale's group that are used in almost every video they have created. Sometimes, even when they are not doing a Roleplay video, they may suddenly enter into character. Papa Acachalla Played by Venturian. Papa Acachalla '''is the most frequently seen Acachalla. He appears in many videos, and sometimes seems to be in a video accidentally. One of these cases is Gmod: The Squirt Gun Mod. Often Papa Acachalla is used for roleplaying, usually with another member of the Acachalla family. Most often he is with '''Billy or Sally. Billy Played by HomelessGoomba. Billy is another member of the Acachalla family. Billy was adopted by the Acachalla family after temporarily being possessed by a melon that killed his father and then being sent with Sally to spy on Papa Acachalla by the evil Sith lord Darth Calculus. He has many different superpowers, most notably the power to bring people back from the dead. Acachalla considers him stupid, whereas Gertrude is much more motherly towards him and Sally treats him affectionately like an older brother. Sally Sally '''is the 2nd strangest of the Acachallas. While it is revealed in a video that '''Sally is 17 years old, she always acts like a 3 year old. This involves talking like a baby, throwing semi-temper-tantrums, and all around acting like a 3 year old, though over time she has matured greatly. The reason for her behavior is revealed in the END OF THE WORLD Exploration video as her having originally lived in a zombie apocalypse; originally being a fairly normal girl with an obsession with pyrotechnics, she was infected with the zombie virus and it caused her mind to revert to that of a child before they managed to cure her. She is the fiance of Slenderman. Gertrude Gertrude, born Margaret Johnson, is an alien from the planet Gingeria who was sent to Earth after her home planet was destroyed by an artificially-created black hole. She is also a superhero known as the Crowbar because of her signature weapon, a crowbar. She comes from a mafia family, most of whom are either called Gertion or Gertrude. Maddy Friend Maddy Friend is a stalker. More accurately, she stalks one person. Her nephew, Billy. She claims to be Billy's biggest fan, but in reality, she is a stalker and she stalks Billy all of the time. She is always repeatedly trying to get Billy to sign her shirt. Spencer Spencer, also known as the Mighty Spence and Spencer the Great, is a nerd known for his catchphrase "you absolute nerd!" He seems to be extremely knowledgeable in all things geeky. He was locked in the basement and forgotten about and eventually went insane and swore vengeance against the family. Sue Acachalla Sue (real name unknown), also identified as The Suckish Officer, is an incompetent and accident-prone ex-military mercenary whose grandmother sewed a balaclava into their face. He originally claimed that he was "here to kill the dinosaur" (referring to the recently deceased Prince Fang of the 13th Dimension, who had recently eaten Papa Acachalla). At some point, the Acachalla family agreed to adopt him, but an error during adopting him caused him to be adopted as a daughter. he now identifies as a girl. Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire Johnny Ghost Played by Venturian. Johnny Ghost is a ghost hunter with a serial killer alter-ego (that he is unaware of) named Jimmy Casket, and his real name is speculated to be Gregory Casket. His past is unclear and no one knows for certain exactly what happened to turn Gregory Casket into Jimmy, and then Jimmy into Johnny Ghost, although an entity named Cardboard Friend (or Box Friend) is most likely a part of it. It was also mentioned by Johnny Ghost himself that he used to be crazy but he went to a hospital and they "made him right." This could be a hint towards how Johnny Ghost came to be. Johnny has little to no memory of his life as Gregory as well as moments spent as Jimmy Casket. Johnny Ghost will at times transform into Jimmy Casket, pull out a knife, and begin chasing and killing everyone in sight while screaming "Stab stab stab!" and his well-known catchphrase, "Do you wanna know my secret?". Personality-wise, Johnny is both immature and bossy and acts like a kid sometimes. Ghost and Casket were eventually separated by Dipper Pines. While Ghost obviously has lots of knowledge and experience with the paranormal, he also has lots of knowledge about other universes and dimensions and has been to several of them himself. Some of the things that he and his partner and best friend Johnny Toast fight together are actually creatures from other dimensions and not ghosts at all. He and Toast own a company named P.I.E, which stands for Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire. It's speculated that Johnny Ghost has MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) or DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder). Johnny toast Played by ImmortalKyodai. Johnny Toast is a British psychic ghost hunter and part-time macaroni dealer (in this universe, macaroni is an illegal hallucinogen) who works with Johnny Ghost, his best friend and ghost-hunting partner. Like Johnny Ghost, Toast is also anomalous in a way. He has a cybernetic arm and was briefly a werewolf. Dimensional portals also seem to be attracted to Johnny Toast, which means he has visited other dimensions more times than Johnny Ghost has. Johnny Toast is claimed to be the unpublicized grandson of the Queen of England, and is also a master of the deadly art of British Disco, which will instantly kill any non-Brit who sees it. Sadly, he lost his wife this way. Fred Spooker Played by BethanyFrye. Fred Spooker is an unpaid intern who is constantly trying to get into the main PIE team. Ghost never seems to allow this however, possibly because his father and grandfather are, respectively, PIE's two most hated nemeses - Chef Chakalata Soup and Darth Calculus, respectively. Colon Ghostie Played by HomelessGoomba. Chris 'Colon' Ghostie is a Danish-African American uber driver and former NBA player known as The Cool Cool Killer who was fired as an intern by Ghost after driving Ghost to a haunted school and then helping him solve the mystery, before going on to graduate to PIE member proper after taking a test set by Ghost. Colon loves his job as a ghost hunter and takes it very seriously. Other Characters The VenturianTale group have many characters aside from The Acachalla family. Here are some of the more well known ones, as well as who plays their role. Officer Maloney – Played by all of them. He is a cop and former FBI agent who is secretly an alien with the power to transform into a bird. He fell out of his parents' spaceship as a baby and was adopted by a Malaysian couple, and he grew up with them and went on to become a police officer in North Dakota. After 20 years his father Gregory tracked him down and revealed his heritage to him, though Gregoery later died returning for him when his ship burned up entering Earth's atmosphere. This sent Maloney spiralling onto drink and depression and was a major factor in Maloney's death in 2014 when he had to volunteer to seal the dimensional rift at the cost of his own life. It was later revealed that he was not dead but was in fact stranded in the 13th Dimension, and eventually managed to return himself to the 1st Dimension. He has only sporadically appeared since, however, and his last appearance saw him killed by deranged criminal Turtleson the Turtle. Prince Fang '''- Played by HomelessGoomba. Prince Fang is the tyrannical ruler of the 17th dimension and a part-time salesman and petty thief. He offered Acachalla to sell him the Cube of Happiness before knocking him out, stealing his wallet and his kidneys, and then following him back home, where he pretended to be a cute little dragon and gained the sympathy of the family. Acachalla tried to convince his family that Fang was evil, to no avail. Eventually Sally realised that Fang was evil after he ate both Acachalla and her waffles, and Spencer, who had been summoned by Acachalla, armed Sally with his rusty braces with which she shot and killed Fang. Despite dying in canon, Fang has since appeared several times afterwards, most notably in the 2014 Thanksgiving Special when he tried to steal the Acachalla's turkey so he could become Godzilla. However, Acachalla had actually used the neighbours dead pet owl in lieu of a turkey, which transformed him into Freddy Fazbear. Johnny Toast then killed him with a harpoon. '''Shinogami - Played by HomelessGoomba. Was a recurring character between 2013 and 2016 before being killed off. Light Zeron - Played by Venturian. Space vampire and FNAF champion. Darth Calculus - Sith lord who was bullied by the Jedi Knight Coolpollo as a child, which caused him to turn to the dark side and kidnap Billy and Sally from their own respective times. He is the father of Slenderman and Chef Chakalata Soup and the grandfather of Fred Spooker. VenturianTale Known Phrases * I don't care...cause I'm a bird! * Officer Maloney! * I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! * PAPA ACACHALLA! * Maddy Friend! * Billy Friend! * What In The World?!? * IT DROPPED A NUKE!!!! * WAFFLES! * This is creepy... * Sally! NO WAFFLES!!! * 'You'll never catch meeeee, cause ima biiird * You cannot... catch... a bird. * I am the mighty Thpenth with a lisp! * YOU ABSOLUTE NERD!!!! * It's PUKE YELLA! * StarDust SprinkleShine! * I'M A UNICORN! * BILLY!!! * Maxwell Acachalla! * I found Steevw!! * PAPAAA!! * Do you wanna know my secret?! (Also can be said as: "Wanna know my secret?") * IM A ROBOT!!! * Stab-stab-stab! * Sally Betty Jessica! * AHHH!!!!! * Can't catch me, coppers! * Papa, come here!!! * You can run, but you can't hide. * Lights Zoron * Greetings fellow adventurers! My name is Venturian and I'm here with--- and lots of continuous screaming * JOHNNY! * We are PIE, Paranormal Investigators EXTRAORDINAIRE! I'm here with my good friend, JOHNNY TOAST!! * Baby teeth. * Rainbows, happiness, AND REALLY FAST CARS!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! * SUMMER SAUSAGES!!! * DORITOS!! * MILEY SYRUS!! Nickname/Logo Origins Venturian: This word is the result of the mix of the words "adventure" and "centurian". BethanyFrye: This is her real life name. ImmortalKyodai: The members have said that they had a shared xbox live account they named ImmortalKyodai which means immortal sibling in Japanese. Eventually, they got seperate accounts, with Cierra keeping that account and eventually adopting the name. Homlessgoomba: They used to play marioparty as kids and the name came from Jordan losing his money and then pretending he was donating it to homeless goombas. logo: the design came from jordans minecraft skin which was made before the logo and before their first upload. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views